The Intern
by poetic heart 75
Summary: What happens when Charlie Monroe gets the job as Creative Writer at WWE?
1. Chapter 1

Charlie sat in the lobby of the WWE building and stared ahead at the big door that read Stephanie McMahon. Somehow, the nerves were starting to kick in. She'd dreamed of walking into this office and just letting loose of everything that was on her mind. She loved WWE and had been a wrestling fan for as long as she could remember. Her first memory was back when they were still WWF in the 80's. She'd wanted to be a part of creative writing for them since she could remember and now she had her opportunity. She just hoped she didn't turn into Porky Pig and forget how to speak English once she got the head boss lady's undivided attention. She and Stephanie are the same age and somehow, she hoped that worked in her favor. That meant she could work the whole "power woman" angle with her.

Suddenly, the moment arrived and the big frosted glass door opened and standing before her was Stephanie McMahon in her red power suit and red heels. This was really happening. She was actually going to have a one on one meeting with her. Suddenly, her heart beat was deafening in her own ears and she wondered if the whole lobby could hear it. She took a deep breath and imagined her mother's face instead.

Stephanie: "Miss Monroe?"

Charlie: "That's me."

Stephanie: "Hi, I'm Stephanie. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

She shakes her hand.

Charlie: "I'm Charlie. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me today. I know you're probably super busy."

Stephanie: "I always have time for a fellow power woman. Come right in."

She comes into the office and sits in one of the plushy office chairs.

Stephanie: "So, what brings you to WWE Headquarters?"

Charlie: "Well, my love of the WWE of course. I've been watching since you were WWF back in the 80's and I fell in love."

Stephanie: "Well, my children thank you for that."

Charlie: "They're welcome. Plus, I'm a huge fan of your husband's work. What made me want to join the creative team is I felt like I could write better story lines for some of the main characters and I thought I could do a better job with some of the stories leading up to the main events. I loved The Shield and I loved everything they represented in the WWE and I feel like they will go down as one of the most powerful factions in the WWE."

Stephanie: "I couldn't agree with you more on that one. They were a force to be reckoned with."

Charlie: "Yes and I loved the way they just came in and didn't give a damn what anyone said or did. They were going to do their thing for them and no one else. So, imagine my disappointment when they decided they needed to go their separate ways."

Stephanie: "It happens to all the groups. Eventually they all want to go out for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship title and that wasn't going to happen as a group."

Charlie: "So, I've heard. I also heard they weren't getting along as well as they used to. But, I didn't come in here for that. So, getting back to my point, everyone watched Seth beat Roman and Dean up and that was the end of The Shield as a unit. Well, my creative idea was that Seth was info trading The Authority. He joined The Authority so he could basically report back to Dean and Seth what they were planning on doing to The Shield. Then eventually he'd turn his back on The Authority and go back to his brothers. "

Stephanie: "That all sounds good, but they aren't interested in reuniting as The Shield. Seth is WWE World Heavyweight Champion now and Roman and Dean are happy with their current storylines."

Charlie: "I'm aware of that and I respect that. Now, the Seth Rollins I saw in The Shield who was kicking asses and taking names never would've accepted the way they've turned him soft out there. He'd take one look at that stooge and go "grow a pair of balls and fight your own fight." He'd never back down from a fight and run the other direction. He'd never complain or try to bitch out of matches. That Seth Rollins didn't need J and J Security with him and he didn't need Kane helping him win the big matches. That Seth would win big matches all on his own with his own ninja skills. He would've gotten so pissed off at Kane that he'd eventually kick his ass out there to teach him no to interfere in his business. I don't understand why he became champion and decided it was cool to just kick back and have things handed to him on a silver platter."

Stephanie: "Maybe you should take a meeting with him and discuss his future and what the fans want to see. You obviously have a pretty good idea what the fans want out of the Seth Rollins character."

Charlie: "I do and they don't want him to kick back and kiss everyone's ass. They want him to go out there and kick ass with his ninja skills that they've grown to love. They want to ban his curb stomp then he needs to reach back into his Tyler Black bag of tricks and find something equally as emphatic to end his matches with."

Stephanie: "Say no more. You want the job as head creative writer for our department you've got it. You sound like you're on a mission from God and I'd hate to put a stop to your fire. Let's get you in your office before your ideas run out."

Charlie: "My ideas will never run out, but thank you. Thank you very much."

Stephanie: "You're welcome."

She shakes her hand and Stephanie shows her to her office.

Stephanie: "This is the office of Charlie Monroe. The head of creative talent and creative writing and if we have a new character or a new idea we run it by you and if you have a new idea or character you run it by us."

Charlie: "Of course I will."

Stephanie: "The break room is down the hall to the left. The rest room is to the right. Do you need anything?"

Charlie: "Nope. I think that pretty much covers it."

Stephanie: "I hope to be hearing some more of your ideas soon."

Charlie: "You will. Thank you again."

Stephanie: "You're welcome, sweetheart. Make me proud."

She leaves her office and Charlie lets out the breath she'd been holding in for about half an hour and boots up her computer.


	2. Chapter 2

She wasn't expecting there to be a meeting as soon as he got comfortable. She had just opened up the Office Microsoft Word program when there is a knock on her office door.

Charlie: "Come in."

The door opens and in walks Seth Rollins in his normal street clothes with his two toned hair pulled back under a "Destroy Everything" hat.

Seth: "Are you Charlie Monroe?"

Charlie: "Yes. That's me. What can I do for you, Seth?"

Seth: "I just talked to Stephanie and she said you had an earful to give her concerning my character."

Charlie: "Yes. I did give her quite an earful. That's how I got this job. Apparently she liked my creative ideas."

Seth: "That's awesome that she liked your creative ideas. How would you like to pitch your creative ideas to me?"

Charlie: "You're serious. You want to hear what I told Stephanie."

Seth: "Well, yeah. I am Seth Rollins and you were talking about my character and my performance out there. I do sort of need to hear it."

Charlie: "Oh my God. What a dumb fan girl. I am so sorry about that. Of course you need to hear my ideas I gave Stephanie. She told me she was going to get me a meeting with you. I just didn't realize it was happening right this second. I thought she'd give me a few minutes to prepare myself."

Seth: "It's all right. I know you just got here and are just getting settled in. If it'll help we can pretend like we're just two friends hanging out in a coffee shop or something."

Charlie: "That would help a lot. Hi, I'm Charlie Monroe."

Seth: "Colby Lopez. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She shakes his hand.

Charlie: "So, Colby how has your day been?"

Seth: "So far so good. I can't complain. How about you?"

Charlie: "I'm doing great. I got this new job over at WWE Headquarters. I'm in charge of writing the storylines for the talent. I'm going to shake up the WWE from behind a computer and keyboard."

Seth: "Good for you. I knew you could do it."

Charlie: "So, my first client I get to work with is Seth Rollins. Maybe you know who he is."

Seth: "That's my brother. He's the WWE World Heavyweight Champion right now."

Charlie: "Yes. Yes he is and as much as I love him as WWE Champ, he robbed Roman Reigns."

Seth: "That's what Money in the Bank is about. You're supposed to cash in on the current champ and walk away victorious."

Charlie: "Yes, but they should've stuck to the original story. Everyone was behind Roman Reigns and him getting his big push. Then suddenly because the fans are fickle and decide they don't want him they send Rollins in to steal the show. Roman beat Brock fair and square. He had that championship."

Seth: "Maybe I should've waited for him to actually win it from Brock, but they wanted me to go in when both men were down. So, there was an equal opportunity. Brock could've come to and knocked me the fuck out and I could've lost my Money in the Bank right there. Roman could've knocked me out. Anything was possible."

Charlie: "True, but they didn't need to rob him like that. A fair fight ok, but not like that. He just lies down and let you take the victory after all that hard work."

Seth: "And I felt bad for him. I seriously did. He was crying backstage and his whole family was there. His father came in and was cussing out the head people here. It was a big huge mess, but I am thankful for the opportunity and he will get this away from me. I know he will."

Charlie: "I was telling Stephanie that when you turned your back on The Shield I thought in my creative mind that you were info trading The Authority and you'd report back to Dean and Roman what was going on behind enemy lines."

Seth: "That would've been hilarious. But, we wanted the chance to be champions and they weren't going to give it to all three of us. We needed to show we could fight just as well on our own."

Charlie: "Well, two out of three members isn't bad."

Seth: "Two out of three members? What does that mean?"

Charlie: "It means Dean and Roman fight on their own, but you hide behind J and J security, Kane and Big Show."

Seth: "I don't hide behind them. I go out there and fight my fights one on one."

Charlie: "You're on your own for about 10 minutes and then the other Ass clowns are out there ruining the whole thing. Your monkeys climb up there and distract your opponent while you run away."


	3. Chapter 3

Seth: "My monkeys?"

Charlie: "Yes. J and J security are your monkeys. They get their asses kicked and still come back thinking they're the next generation of The Shield and try to interfere. Let me let you all in on something, the fans are not having that. They don't like the fact that those two ass clowns are trying to imitate what the Shield did. You turned your back on The Shield and as far as they are concerned, you have no business bringing back any of those moves with anyone other than Roman and Dean."

Seth: "You seriously have been thinking about this a lot."

Charlie: "You wanted to hear what I told Stephanie."

Seth: "So, what do you suggest I do if this whole J and J Security aren't working for anyone? This is the story I was given to follow. This is what they wanted with The Authority storyline."

Charlie: "You know what? Let me run something by you and see if you like it."

Seth: "All right, shoot. As you can see, I'm pretty much open to anything. You told me what's wrong with my story now let's work on what I can do to improve my story."

Charlie grabs a little black note book from her leather portfolio type shoulder bag.

Seth: "Wow. You went old school and wrote it down on paper."

Charlie: "I told you I wasn't ready for a face to face. I didn't even have to time to go over my draft before she sent you down here."

Seth: "No worries. I actually like the fact that you have your little black note book there."

Charlie: "Nothing in it makes sense to anyone other than me."

She flips to the front page.

Charlie: "OK. You're the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion and Kane is getting on your nerves. You two are constantly going at it every week. Triple H has had enough of you two and calls you out on your stunts. You go out there and kiss his ass like you always do. You voice concern with Kane constantly trying to call you out and how it's not good for business. Triple H confronts Kane with how he's been treating you and this makes you happy because it sounds like he's totally got your back. Everything seems to be coming up Rollins until Kane brings back The Devil's Favorite Demon. He pulls off his corporate suit to reveal a whole new darker evil version of Kane. He pulls you into a choke slam and gives Triple H the Tombstone Pile Driver. J and J try to get involved and stop him, but Kane swats them off like flies. He also choke slams them after putting you and Triple H down for the count. This is the last time we ever see J and J security giving Jamie and Joey a nice exit into retirement or whatever it is they want to do on their own. Triple H sets up a Rollins verses Kane match for the next pay preview event in a hell in a cell match. Rollins shows Triple H he can take on Kane and win this match without any help from any one on the outside. Big Show is banned from ring side. It's all Kane and Rollins."

Seth: "That sounds really awesome. I'd love to do a Hell in a Cell match with Kane. That would be the Pay Preview event to do it at too. I like the sound of an eviler version of Kane too. I can see him coming out in one of those full face masks where all you can see are his creepy eyes. So, if you're a new watcher and you're seeing him for the first time it's like a whole new character."

Charlie: "Then The Authority can turn Big Show into their new ass clown and you can have the career you deserve to have."

Seth: "Wow. I feel like I have to say thank you to you."

Charlie: "You're welcome. I'm glad I could shed some light on things for you."

Seth: "Draw up that story and present it to Triple H and see what he thinks about it. I think it sounds awesome and I'd love to do it."

Charlie: "You know you're not as douche in real life as you are out there on that stage."

Seth: "It's a character. I know how to leave my character in the locker room. Truth is if I came in here in full on Rollins mode you'd punch me square in the face."

Charlie: "Oh I sure would. They have you sounding like a spoiled little punk ass brat out there."

Seth: "From the sound of things, that's not going to be a problem much longer. Good luck with your new job."

Charlie: "Thank you."

He leaves her office and Charlie goes to work typing up her concept for the Hell in a Cell match of her dreams. She brings the presentation to Triple H and presents the concept to the board. It's instantly approved and green lit. Now it was time to pool the talent together and give them the final drafts. She sat in yet another big room with Kane, Seth, Joey, Jamie and Big Show.

Charlie: "Gentlemen, the reason you are all sitting here in this room is I have a huge career changing idea for each and every one of you."

Jamie: "I don't know how good I'm going to be. I got the hell beat out of me by Brock Lessnar and am not sure I even can come back to work if he's still going to be wrestling. He's a danger to everyone working here."

Charlie: "I totally agree and unfortunately he's under contract and we can't fire him without it coming up as a breech and someone getting fired and losing their job over legal red tape. He's just about broken everyone's arm he's wrestled against. He did it twice with Triple H. He did it to Shawn Micheals. He did it to Mark Henry. He tried to do it to Cena and he's done it to you. But, for some unexplained reason unbeknownst to me they want him to become a part time champion. I guess having a current defending champion actually going out there and fighting for it every week is too much to ask. Rollins is too active and the future as opposed to Brock having it and sitting on it for as long as possible and only coming back for pay previews. No real wrestling and earning it like the near mortals that come to work every day."

Joey: "It's all about ratings and guys like Brock and The Rock get ratings. They are fan favorites and people tune in to the pay previews and main events just to see them. It doesn't matter if everything else on the schedule sucks or if anyone else is better in the role. Brock could go through the entire roster and break everyone's arm and there would still be a fan base out there watching him stand there and stare stupidly at the audience."

Charlie: "Yes. I've heard the Best for Business speech and I don't agree with it. I think they need to use talent that has been working and earned the main event stage not rely on old ones that have been there a million times and feel like "Been there done that" when they hit their music and come out there into the ring. That's why I have the current Hell in a Cell script it my hand. It breaks the mold and doesn't feel like "Been there done that" and it takes care of a lot of things people currently are finding boring about WWE and the current story ideas."

She hands everyone their script folders.


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time in the history of ever in her life, Charlie saw a huge smile creep across Kane's face.

Kane: "You are a brilliant young lady. I love the reinvention of the Devil's Favorite Demon here. I have an idea for the new costume look. I agree with you thinking that The Authority needs to be broken up. It's getting old the way they are breaking up all the good matches that everyone wants to see and it's turning off the viewers. There's no element of surprise out there anymore. Everyone pretty much knows what to expect and they want something they can't predict or read online. WWE is exciting and entertaining and people watch it to escape boring reality and when fiction becomes boring they tend to stop watching the shows."

Charlie: "It's already happening if you look at the ratings. We don't get the high ratings like we used to because of these old boring story ideas and old boring characters. That's why I'm hoping with this concept it spices things up a little and we get our edge back."

Kane: "You have my vote 100 percent as talent and as head of operations. I absolutely love this and it feels like the old WWE that everyone loved and was excited about."

Seth: "I have to agree with Kane. This Rollins has guts and sounds strong like the Rollins from The Shield with the knowledge of the current undisputed future WWE Champion."

Charlie: "Yes. I tried to mix up both elements and I want to see you fight your fights not run away and hide. I understand that Brock is a monster and I'd run away from him too, but you can't go out there and promise everyone you're going to call him out and provoke The Beast and then turn tail and run when he actually accepts your challenge and shows up. Even Cena showed he had guts against Brock."

_forward to Hell in The Cell Pay Preview_

Charlie's POV_

For the first time for as long as I can remember, I actually felt excited about a WWE event I was attending. I had a new view point sitting in the green room watching my creative baby unfold before a sold out arena in Los Angeles, California. If you've ever watched a live event being broadcast from inside the Staple's Center, you know this place is massive and I felt really good about my story being played out tonight.

Out in the ring, the large cage that says "Hell in a Cell" is being lowered and the stage is being set for one of the main events that night. Seth's music hits and he comes out in his usual rubber suit carrying the championship, but there are no J and J Security and no Big Show with him. He is headed to the cell to face a whole new version of an old classic favorite The Devil's Favorite Demon Kane. He's let into the cage and the door is locked behind him.

The lights go down the eerie sound of maniacal laughter is heard. A flashing streak of fire appears to go across the entrance ramp and engulf the entrance stage. As his music hits, standing in the middle of hell fire and smoke is Kane dressed head to toe in a black leather henchman's outfit. All you can make out are two creepy blue eyes like the Kane of the old days and black hair. Gone are the corporate slacks and the Patten leather shoes. Every eye in the place was on him and the fans were going absolutely crazy. Every single person was on their feet as he stalked down the burning entrance ramp to the ring. He stood at the steps and signaled for the fire to shoot out of the ring posts and Seth jumped back at the sudden loud bang of the pyros. It had been awhile since he'd heard that and it meant business.

Kane enters the cage and points to Seth. He does the "You're dead" motion across his throat and the crowd is thunderous with their support. Seth actually looked like he might be in fear of his life in there. As they ring the bell and go at it like two caged animals. Seth hits Kane with everything he's got and just when he thinks he has the pin and goes in for the count, Kane pops straight up off the match and catches Seth in a choke slam that would make The Undertaker proud and Tombstone Pile Drive's Seth for the win. He sets off the pyro again and it appears the Seth is burning in actual fire in the center of the ring.

"You're winner and new WWE World Heavy Weight Champion, Kane."


End file.
